A Semester of Harsh New Begginings
by LukeC4-ME
Summary: With tons of homework, peer pressure, and house duties my day probably couldn't get much worse and then he came, in all his stuck up, arrogant, rich boy beauty. Suddenly double potions seemed like skipping through a meadow of wildflowers.
1. Chapter 1

_**Don't own Harry Potter if I did I'd be in Tahiti soaking up the sun instead of frigid new England.**_

_The slow drumming of the rain was threatening to drive me insane. _

"_Do you-well that is if you want to-I mean you don't have to-But maybe if you want..." I almost felt sorry for the poor boy as I continued to ignore him as he sat across from me. It had been this way the whole trip by my calculations around an hour. He would stutter out something and I would stare out the window watching the dismal countryside pass by. I heard the compartment door open and shut, I hoped that he had finally left but much to my dissatisfaction a new boy had come in._

"_Scram Potter." The boy remarked coldly. I turned my head slightly, he had corn silk hair and silver eyes and skin as white and pure as snow. If you haven't already guessed I'm and aspiring poet. His eyes were flashing in annoyance and he had a discourteous sneer on his face. For the first time I noticed he had a group of people following him._

"_And you are?" I ignored his question and continued to stare at him. My deep black eyes flashing what I hope was innocence, I couldn't tell anymore._

"_It doesn't matter, she just needs to leave." A platinum blonde haired girl with a long nose whined._

"_Get out." He said feigning superiority "this is our compartment and in case you haven't noticed it's the Slytherin end of the train._

" _I don't believe I see any of your names on it." I spoke just as harshly. "Unless you childishly wrote them on the walls." _I saw a distinctly Italian looking boy shift slightly to the left. Victoriously I continued "And since I haven't been sorted into a house yet I very well might be a "Slytherin" so I suggest you leave me be." And with that I turned and continued to stare out at the blurs of color streaming by. I observed them leave in the reflection of the window. 

_Don't know were I'm going with this I have writers block and couldn't think of anything else to write for this or Saving her, saving me. This might be about the next generation of Harry potter or the normal one most likely next generation because Harry potter would not be afraid of Draco. Reviews are cookies. If you won't give me cookies at least give me flames to bake em._


	2. Chapter 2

Since I got this schmancy new laptop I might as well use it. They said that they have special chatrooms for the students to "integrate and share their feelings."

_HOGWARTZ ONLINE_

_V4VENDETTA:I hate it when adults try to be cool uggh!_

_Death_boy_12:Who is this_

_Babydollz: Who r u!!!!!!_

_V4VENDETTA: And youb are?_

_Babydollz: Answer os FIRST!_

_Death_Boy_12:does it really matter._

_Death_Boy_12:and your right adulkts suck_

_Babydollz: SCORPIUS! don't say that! We don't know which house shes from she could b a mudblood!*shudders*_

_Death_Boy_12:shut up leesh!_

_V4VENDETTA: wow u ppl are cool. Besides I don't have a house yet. Your obviously slytherin are you both blonde?_

_Death_Boy_12:yupp_

_Babydollz: DUH! Loser_

_V4VENDETTA:ok your boring im leavinmg_

_Death_boy_12:WAIT!_

_V4VENDETTA:what?_

_Death_boy_12:uh…do u likie music?_

_V4VENDETTA:Lame but yes and u?_

_Death_boy_12:ya whaddya like?_

_V4VENDETTA:four years strong, the offspring, streetlight manifesto, fm static and kid cundi._

_Death_boy_12:so ur into screamo?_

_V4VENDETTA:NO! thay are not screamo! Besides kid cundi emo?that's like saying Jessica simpson isn't a Barbie!_

_Babydollz: HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME!_

_Death_boy_12:ignore her u have good taste in music_

_-Babydollz has been blocked-_

_V4VENDETTA:WOW!and I thought all slytherins were rich stuck up bastards you have officially exceeded my expectations_

_Death_boy_12: I tend 2 do that_

_V4VENDETTA: wow moron im leaving._

_-V4VENDETTA leaves chat room-_

_Death_boy_12:no wait!!!_

_Death_boy_12: Damn._

_-Babydollz is back in chat room-_

_Babydollz:Y DID U BLOCK ME!AND FOR HER!I HATE HER!_

_Death_boy_12:u don't know her._

_-Death_boy_12 signs off-_

_Babydollz: Wait! No don't leave me!_

_**Eh not my best oh well remember reviews are cookies and cookies are love.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Still don't own Harry Potter Obviously never will.

**Katrina/Katie/Kitty Kat Stone**

**Parents: Alecia Stone, ?**

**Looks: brown hair w/ transparent blueish streaks, silver eyes and pale ,pale skin she looks faded almost.**

**Sibling(s): possible **

**MAIN CHARACTER**

**Sports: Never tried**

**Temperament: explosive! But is usually quiet and unnoticed tends to ignore people.**

**Scamander Longbottom**

**Parents: Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood**

**Looks: okay he has sandy blonde hair with pale blue eyes and slightly tan skin.**

**Sibling(s): One brother age twelve, dark brown hair piercing blue eyes light skin. One sister age six, light blonde hair pale skin baby blue eyes nicknamed angel.**

**Relationship w/ the main character: friends in the weirdest sort of way always have each others back.**

**Sports: Virtually all muggle sports and quidditch.**

**Likes: Katie**

**Dislikes: Goldfish of any kind including the crackers.**

**Scorpius Malfoy**

**Parents: Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson**

**Looks: pale blonde hair, piercing silver eyes, pale skin**

**Sibling(s):none**

**Relationship w/ main character: Met on the train**

**Sports: quidditch extraordinaire**

**Likes: Nothing really Quidditch, muggle guitar lessons**

**Dislikes: very long list not going into any further details.**

**Lila **

**Parents: Astoria Greengrass, **

**Looks: Blonde, green eyed, long slim nose.**

**Sibling(s): One Silina unknown stays at home, unregistered not a witch.**

**Relationship w/ main character: Finds her to be a threat between scorpius and herself.**

**Sports: Does bragging, shopping and gossiping count?**

**Likes: Scorpius, Slytherin, Shopping[[the three s's]]**

**Dislikes: Gryffindoors, Katie S, Lucius M, Professor Mgonnagall and the list goes on and on and on.**

**Reviews are love if you read at least send a review stating weather or not you liked it. This is just randomness about the few characters in the story thus far. It really has nothing to do with the story at all.**


	4. Chapter 4

"_**Oh hey, Hugo right?" I can't tell any of the Weasly's or ½ the Potter's apart. Red hair green eyes, browns eyes. Uggh! It's so confusing!**_

"_**Uh ya' that's me."**_

"_**Sorry it's just you look like a lot of your siblings." How lame is that? And like offensive.**_

"_**oh ya' I get that a lot it's no problem." He obviously thinks I'm a freak. I wonder if there's a spell that allows you to read mind? I think I'll check the library later.**_

"_**Hey Hugo I gotta go. See you later, okay?"**_

"_**Bye." I barely heard him as I rushed down the hallway in the direction of the library. Hi Ms. Pince. (is that her name? I can't remember.) Okay Ref, Reg, Reh, Rei, "WHA-! Ouch what the?"**_

" _**Oh I'm sorry I didn't see-" Wait isn't this the kid from the train? I quickly rearrange my face so there was a look of boredom.**_

"_**And you are?" I ask condescendingly. **_

"_**Right I met you on the train." He just ignored my question! How rude. I should leave.**_

"_**Here let me help you." As if like I can't get upon my own? Who does he think he is?**_

"_**I'm a big girl I can handle myself." I sneered.**_

"_**You sure about that?" He said silkily and glided away. Wait glided? Can a boy glide? Weird. What is with this kid. What does he have two personalities?**_

"_**What did I come in here for?" I asked no one in particular.**_

"_**I Dunno, hey I'm James." This kid is h.o.t hot I wonder what year he is.**_

"_**Katie, nice to meet you. You look familiar have we met?" I know him from somewhere.**_

"_**Maybe you know my brother, Albus Severus. He's a first year." Oh! The first kid I was sitting within the train.**_

"_**Isn't he a Slytherin?" Families don't get split up like that do they? That'd be weird a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, together?**_

"_**Ya he was named after two Headmasters, Prof. Dumbledore and Prof. Snape." How did we get to this table? Way in the back. Away from other people. God I'm paranoid right now.**_

"_**I'm new to this who are they." James pulled out a couple of those cards that I found in the bottom of the chocolate frog box's on the train.**_

" _**These are my favorites." He had an old man and a greasy haired man who looked like he didn't have friends when he was growing up.**_

"_**Is that Santa?" I enquired. Wait, wizard, right he probably doesn't know who Santa is.**_

"_**No that's Dumbledore, besides Santa's fat." One of the fourth years ran up, quite loudly if you ask me.**_

"_**James we have quidditch practice soon." Gosh her voice is high!**_

"_**Ya wanna come watch? You could like do your homework or something." Wow I've never seen eyes so green before, he seems so sincere, I don't trust him.**_

"_**Sure." Okay stay focused one word answers. This thing is huge! I should get working on my potions essay. Shuffle, Ooh I love this song. ICP is the best.**_

_**I was like six, I used to get dissed by the chicksAnd everyone would chase me and hit me with bricksAnd rocks and sticks and calling me namesAnd filled my lunchbox with frogbrains (eeww!)When I left school, it was much illerMy daddy was a serial killer And how about that, he'd always make me sit in the backWith all his dead bodies on my lap (move!)When I got home, enough of the staticHammer and tools, went up to the atticNever knew any other girls or boysOnly my toys, toys, toysBang! Clang! Hammer and twistNobody knows I exist, and I'm pissedBut I won't be mentally scarredInstead I make toys, toys of the graveyardMonday, ringing the bellIt's all about show and tell, might as wellShow all these bastards just what I gotYo, check out my toy box!**_

_**I would be so like freaked out if this song was real, like someone wrote it about their life. Poor kids mass murder by Barbie dolls. It's would be like the roles were reversed. What it's not like anyone hasn't at least once ruined a Barbie doll.**_

_**We got dead bodies everywhere you lookAll the nerds sitting up front got cookedOthers start screaming and making a dashSo I start handing out toys fast at lastYou like slinkies, we got slinkiesOnly mine like to wrap around your faceAnd stretch, twist, kazoomAnd whip your body all over the fuckin roomSo come, one at a timeOpen your gift and what you will findIs a toy, my friend, that you'll never forgetIt's not everyday that you get your skull splitYou like soldiers, we got soldiersMade with rubber and steel, they look realBut I wouldn't just toss em under your bedThat's how you get an axe to the forehead (oww)And don't let em sit around all dayCome home and find you mom, dead in the hallwayCuz they can be niftyAll the toys are shifty, haha, in my toy box**_

_**Nerds are the ones who go the farthest in life, they get rich by creating software that stopd people from stealing music and stuff. While all the jocks are getting morbidly obese in their 5x5 trailer.**_

"_**Hey." What is he doing over here?**_

"_**Hey why are you over here?" Shouldn't he be like helping his team?**_

"_**I'm the seeker, I'm just looking for the snitch. Whatcha listening to?" Wow ADD much? He really has no train of thought what so ever.**_

"_**Toy box-"**_

"_**By ICP right?"**_

"_**Ya I didn't know you were into muggle music."**_

"_**My dad was raised by muggles, that's how I knew who Santa Claus was too." Now I get it. That took a really long time to click.**_

"_**JAMES!" that girl is so annoying, her voice is like insanely high pitched.**_

"_**hey I gotta go but sit next to me at dinner? Okay?"**_

"_**Ya sure."**_

"_**WHAHOO!" Jesus Christ, Mary and Joseph that broom can go fast. Well I better start heading in I have to get ready for dinner.**_

_**Hey sorry if this doesn't make sense I can't tell I'm loopy from the drugs I got at the doctors office. Doctors are creepy, and masochistic they like sticking needles in people. Wait not what im talking about. Anyway please reviews reviews are love and will be rewarded with virtual cookies. If I get a nice review I'll update in a week because I'm going on vacation so I'm not going to be writing. I love my nice reviewers thanks so much. Bye bye.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Harry potter I don' town him The second generation kids, not mine either. This 20$ bill in my hand, still not mine. Do u see a pattern?

**As fun as quidditch is (not!) I decided that I should at least talk to someone during the next few hours.**

_**HOGWARTZ ONLINE**_

_**V4VENDETTA: hOlA!!**_

_**Death_boy_12: hey**_

_**Death_boy_12: who is this again???**_

_**V4VENDETTA: I don't know**_

_**Death_boy_12: How can you nopt know?**_

_**Death_boy_12: eh whatever im etain and apple**_

_**V4VENDETTA: WHAT! Wheredya get that!!!**_

_**Death_boy_12: Ahhh! Now I have ur attention…. Ill trade ya**_

_**V4VENDETTA: trade what?**_

_**Death_boy_12: Who are you tell me and I'll tell ya**_

_**V4VENDETTA: tell me first**_

_**Death_boy_12: ok ya kno the portrait of all that fruit?**_

_**V4VENDETTA: uh yes? How is that relevant**_

_**Death_boy_12: tickle the pair**_

_**V4VENDETTA: you mean pear right**_

_**Death_boy_12: YES! What is it w/ you and perfect grammar? Tickle it and thr painting will swing open like ur portrait whole be nice to the houselves and they'll give ya stuff**_

_**V4VENDETTA: like apple?**_

_**Death_boy_12: isn't that what the whole conversation had benn about?**_

_**V4VENDETTA: yeah sorry blonde moment**_

_**Death_boy_12: Hey! Blondie here!**_

_**V4VENDETTA: DUH! Now are you a chick or a dude**_

_**Death_boy_12: Wait im supposed 2 be askin the questions! Not u!**_

_**V4VENDETTA: too bad! Chick or dude?**_

_**Death_boy_12: meaning?**_

_**V4vendetta: ok you're a pureblood. But are you a chick*girl or dude* boy? Sorry im used to **muggle** speak**_

_**Deathg_boy_12: ooh! ****duuuuude*******_

_**V4VENDETTA: SHUT UP!**_

_**Death_boy_12: Im not speaking im typing!**_

_**Death_boy_12: Gah! Im using grammar ur rubbing off on me! **_

_**V4VENDETTA: What grammar?**_

_**Death_boy_12: I used a capital at the begging of a sentence!!!**_

_**V4VENDETTA: chill it was an I that happens automatically**_

_**Death_boy_12: it does?**_

_**V4VENDETTA: ya? Wow technologically impaired dude**_

_**Death_boy_12: as u said my parents are like the craziest purebloods out there**_

_**V4VENDETTA: well be thankful u have parents I can't even stay in a foster home very long.**_

_**Death_boy_12: what happened to ur parents?**_

_**V4VENDETTA: my moms in rehab and my dad is out there he left before I was born. Like the day I was conceived pretty much**_

_**Death_boy_12: thats low**_

_**V4ENDETTA: APPLE BOTTOM JEANS*JEANS* BOOTS WITH FUR *FUR* **_

_**Death_boy_12:huh?**_

_**V4VENDETTA: It's a song, by Flo Rida**_

_**Death_boy_12: like the state?**_

_**V4VENDETTA: no like the singer**_

_**Death_boy_12: WHATEVER! Back to the guessing game!!!**_

_**V4VENDETTA: ok so you're blonde and a pureblod and you're a guy**_

_**Death_boy_12: no im gessing now.**_

_**V4VENDETTA: okay shoot**_

_**Death_boy_12: fine boy girl?**_

_**V4VENDETTA: no I only have one gender**_

_**Death_boy_12: OMGGG!**_

_**V4VENDETTA: omggg?**_

_**Death_boy_12: Oh My Gosh Golly Goodness?**_

_**V4VENDETTA: and apparently you are gay are you Mike?**_

_**Death_boy_12: Finnegan? No??? is he gay?**_

_**V4Vendetta: Yeah he is why you didn't know that he came out of the closet last month I think.**_

_**Death_boy_12: that explains the quiditch game last year. Soi hes really gay?**_

_**V4VENDETTA: What happened last year? And of course hes of the… musical persuision haven't you ever heard him talk?**_

_**Death_boy_12: no I havent and hes not me obviously no im not gay are **__**you**__** Strait?**_

_**V4VENDETTA: no im gay**_

_**Death_boy_12: YIOU ARE!**_

_**V4VENDETTA: course cos I like guys.**_

**James chose that exact moment to fly up to me on his broom. "So who is the lucky dude." He asked waggling his eyebrows.**

"**James!" I whined "don't sneak up on me!''**

"**Haha but it's so super duper fun." He said innocently. I almost believed him, almost being the key word Rose warned me the other day in the common room that James was just like his dad. **

"**Ooh! Shiny" He said snatching away my laptop. "Who're you talking to?"**

" **I don't know?" I stuttered.**

"**Well we can't have that now can we." He started typing and flying around the box. He was too fast though, the second I reached to grab at him he flew just out of my reach fingers brushing his faded denim jeans.**

"**Give it back! Don't be mean!"**

"**No I don't think I will!" H dropped the laptop and grabbed me.**

"**Ahhh! I'm terribly afraid of heights!" drawing out the 'e' and mixing it with another scream of it's own. "What about everyone else?" I whispered. Opening one eye. The second I did I wished I hadn't we were well above the height of the castle. He chuckled when I wrapped my arms tighter around his stomach.**

"**It's been over for about a ½ an hour."**

"**But you said it was an hour long." I said menacingly.**

"**Yes it still is." James said cocking an eyebrow a gesture I'm quickly growing fond of. It shows when he's about to trick or deceive someone. "But I was late." I gave him a faded ½ smile before I realized how high up we were. My arms instantly locked around his stomach as my mouth opened to tell him off. "Look." James said pointing. The giant squid made a perfect arch melting into the golden light of the sunset. I started smiling so I bit my lip.**

"**Don't be afraid to smile, if you are then I will have to force you" He said pushing the corners of my mouth up, then quickly brushing his fingers over it. "well I gotta go he said suddenly." Dropping me off at my box. When I got back I noticed my screen blinking "Oh uh duel personalities much?" What had James said? I quickly scanned the other part.**

"**ur a stalker stop talking to me or ill hex u then have you drawn, cornered then tossed in the lake!"**

"**James!" I screamed even though I knew he wouldn't be able to hear me. I quickly typed back**

_V4VENDETTA: Sorry laptop was stolen when I was kidnapped. Please forgive, loves 'n' hugs_

I scrambled to gather all my stuff quickly taking a peek at my watch. "Oh shit I'm late for dinner!"

"Need some help?"

"Thanks Nick but I don't think you could hold anything, being dead and all." Can he?

"Well then how about a companion to walk up to the castle with? Hw is so old fashioned, I love it!

"How is your school year coming along?" This is what it's like to have a real parent I imagine. Someone who cares about what inconsequential thing happened in our mundane lives, acting like they actually care. Helping us through everyday fiascos just so we can make it to our austere triumphs. It's almost depressing that I haven't and anyone care about me like this until now. And now it's all because of a centuries dead nearly headless man. "well here we are. Ladies first."

"thank you" I said scurrying off to my house table. "Great more meat, chicken ham turkey have they never heard of a salad?" I've lost about five pounds from lack of eating.

"You going to eat that?" Scamander yelled from the raven claw table.

"Whatever." I shouted back.

"You know you have to eat something." Someone whispered into my neck.

_**I absolutely hate guessing games I'm terrible at them sorry 'bout that its kinda like an inside joke… with myself! Cos I'm just that cool. And I have no friends. Which is why I'm on fan fiction all day.*smiles awkwardly* well m done… for now! My spell check was freaking out so if I have to fix a word it would delete the letter next to it. I was too lazy top go over and fix it later so get over it.**_


End file.
